


Pretty Boy

by Sarosia



Series: Pretty Boy [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/Sarosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One realizes there might be more to his wife's murder while having naughty dream-memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

 

_A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine. Show me a perfect human._

 

One had never known another human being that could piss him off like this without putting in that much effort. Granted at this point in time he only knew about five other people in the universe, but still. He stalked into his room, hitting the panel to lock the door. One could still feel the gun where it had dug hard into his collarbone. The place throbbed with every beat of his heart and he knew it was going to bruise.

 

“Fucking asshole psychotic maniac trying to get us all killed.” One muttered. “If the bastard wanted to kill himself, then he should've just done it without dragging the rest of us into it. Other people would like to live long enough to find out who they really are.”

 

One's arms got caught in his jacket, forcing him to fight free of it. He chucked it across the room and wished that Three were here right now so he could pound the gun freak's stupid face into his stupid skull for running his mouth and making everything worse.

 

It only took one glance at his bed for the fatigue to muscle the anger out of him. Later. He could be angry or get over this when he wakes up. Being angry in an empty room wouldn't help anything.

 

He crawled on top of the covers, his lights going out before he could even think about getting undressed.

 

~_~_~

 

 _Derrick Moss stared at the ceiling of the room they were in. They would be here a couple more days at the most and then..._ The Raza. _The name sounded kind of tough and the people – the criminals – they would be even tougher._

 

_Oh, but he was a criminal, too. Technically self-defense, but that didn't change the fact that she was dead because of him. Murder was murder. Maybe if he hadn't been so successful...if he hadn't had the money and the company...maybe she wouldn't have –_

 

_Boone's ass hitting the bed jarred Derrick from his thoughts. “You know you're gonna have to give that up, right?”_

 

_Derrick rolled his head to look at the hired killer. He wondered what makes a person turn to that kind of profession. Desperation? Or maybe he just loved killing enough that getting paid was just a bonus. The man had already saved his life not once, but twice. Did that mean he could trust him? Something told him he could easily get away with killing him. Make it look like Derrick had been the one to kill Catherine and after running, he decided it was better to just take his own life._

 

_After taking another man's face._

 

“ _What are you talking about? I'm already giving up my future, my identity, and everything I've spent my life working for.”_

 

“ _All that thinking, for one.” Boone knocked his knuckles on Derrick's forehead. “I can see the wheels still moving like they did in Derrick Moss's head.”_

 

_Derrick batted the hand away. “My brain isn't run by wheels. Are you telling me professional criminals don't ever think?”_

 

_Boone's mouth morphed into a shitty grin and he turned away to pull his boots off. “Not when nothing's happening, they don't. We got a nice room and a pretty good ticket off this station –”_

 

“ _Provided Jace Corso doesn't show up ahead of schedule.” Derrick broke in._

 

_Boone continued as if he hadn't said a thing. “– and until then, you get to keep thanking me for keeping your rich ass alive.” He reached back and patted Derrick's thigh._

 

 _Derrick tried to ignore what the touch did to him. His wife was dead, her blood staining both of their hands. He had no idea what Jace Corso would do if he ever caught up to his dopplegänger, but Derrick figured it was safe to assume that it wouldn't be good. They were stuck in this room until time to board_ The Raza _and there was no way he could be sure Boone wasn't going to just kill him if the urge popped up. There was no reason for his mouth to go dry and his pants to tighten just by the man's hand on his thigh._

 

_Everything had happened so fast that he didn't know what he was doing anymore. Boone's hand stayed on his thigh, turning and sliding to hang his fingers down the inside. The hand squeezing made him drag his eyes down to where he grasped him. “Come on, man...this is downtime. A good time to drink, relax, and fuck until nothing matters anymore. No more thinking.”_

 

_Of course he was right. Thinking was only gearing him up more and if experience held true, his mind being all clogged up with thoughts about this, that, and the other would just make him more prone to screwing up. Fucking this up was not an option. Prison was not an option he ever wanted to ponder. The best he would be able to do is fight back when they tried to arrest him and hope someone got a good kill shot in._

 

_Boone gave up on just telling him to stop thinking. His hand landed heavy on Derrick's crotch and he jumped. Derrick couldn't even get a word out before Boone was opening his pants._

 

_Eyes on Derrick as he tugged the pants and briefs down, Boone said, “If you want this to work, then you have to start acting more like Jace Corso than Rich Boy Derrick Moss.”_

 

“ _I've never met the guy.” Derrick's voice was breathy just by his cock being released into the air._

 

_Boone stopped with his head cocked to one side. “You know...I think I've only seen him in the Wanted bulletins. I don't even have that good a feel for the guy.”_

 

 _Derrick felt his eyes growing larger. “Are you kidding me?!_ You _are the one that picked out this face! I thought everything was figured out! How are we supposed to fool these people if we don't know anything about this guy?!”_

 

_Boone pinned him to the mattress with his hands on his hips. “We know more than enough. We know what he looks like. We know he's wanted for enough things to make him a pretty well rounded individual.”_

 

“ _You have a pretty impressive list yourself. So should I just act like you?”_

 

_Boone's face lit up. He ticked his fingers over the top of Derrick's cock. “You can try, but I don't think you'll be very good at it, Rich Boy.”_

 

_Derrick tried to keep his breathing steady. “I don't have access to any of my money. 'Rich Boy' doesn't fit anymore.”_

 

_Boone narrowed his eyes, slowly stroking his hot flesh. “Okay...Pretty Boy.”_

 

_Derrick opened his mouth to argue how that was worse, but Boone pressed his tongue flat against the end of his cock. The hand not on his cock reached into his pocket to pull out a flat packet of lube. Boone pulled it open with his teeth. “We're gonna have to stock up on more of this if we're gonna be stuck on that ship together.”_

 

“ _Who said I'm gonna keep bending over for you once we are?”_

 

_Boone just smiled. “You will. I'll make sure you're trained before then.”_

 

_Slick fingers slid over his skin and then two calloused fingers were inside him. There was a sharp sting there that made Derrick gasp. It was quickly there and gone again. Boone spread his fingers and Derrick let his head roll back on the pillow so he was staring at the ceiling again._

 

_Boone's voice dropped lower when he spoke, breath gusting over the flesh of Derrick's cock. “Besides, I saved your life and you didn't get a chance to pay me in actual money. I'll have whatever I want from you.”_

 

“ _About that...why did you? Why give me a second chance after...oh, shit...” Derrick ended in a moan as Boone pressed against his prostate. For a second,_ she _finally left his thoughts. Boone bobbed his head on Derrick's cock a couple times._

 

“ _A source called and told me that she had called the police. She was going to have them arrest me for breaking in and killing you. I don't like people that break contracts with me.”_

 

_Boone went back to sucking his cock and thrusting his fingers into Derrick at the same time. Derrick's back bowed off the bed. He slid his fingers down to card through the assassin's. Boone was suddenly fitting in a third. He made sure to keep brushing Derrick's prostate. Derrick was losing it. He couldn't control the moans that were just getting louder._

 

_Derrick's fingers tightened in Boone's hair. “Boone...Marcus, fuck...stop...stop, I'm...”_

 

_Boone sucked harder, really jamming his fingers inside. Derrick's body spasmed out of his control and Boone pulled off in time to aim Derrick's cock to shoot on his own stomach. Boone kept thrusting the whole time. Derrick kicked at Boone when it quickly became too much._

 

“ _Dammit,” Derrick growled, pulling Boone up, “why do you always have to keep pushing?”_

 

“ _Have you ever made a smart, rich boy completely fall apart under you? Sorry,_ pretty _boy.”_

 

“ _No.” Derrick's eyes closed as he pushed inside him._

 

“ _It sure is a sight. And being able to make him fall apart over,” Boone dragged himself almost all the way and shoved back in hard, making Derrick squirm, “and over,” he did it again, “feels pretty damn good.”_

 

_Derrick kept his eyes closed, bracing for the next hard thrust to rock his body. Only the head was left inside him, but the next thrust didn't seem to be coming. He tried to stay still even though all his body wanted was to feel the mercenary back inside him. Derrick's body wore down before his will. His hips rocked up and he let out a small moan._

 

_Marcus chuckled above him. “The only thing better is making pretty little rich boys beg for what they want.”_

 

_Derrick swallowed, pressing his hips into the mattress in an attempt to regain control over his body. With a start, he realized that his dick was starting to get hard again. Marcus stroked his fingers over the still-sensitive flesh and just that small touch had Derrick's muscles spasming, trying to pull the rest of Marcus' cock inside him._

 

_He had to swallow twice just to be able to speak, his throat thick. “Is that what you want, Boone? To make me beg? You want it, too, do you not? I already came, so I can definitely hold out longer than you.”_

 

_Boone smirked and Derrick was pleased that his voice was at least a little tight to show that he was suffering, too. “Well, shit...I guess you got me.”_

 

_Derrick didn't even have a second to figure out what that meant because he was just suddenly filled by Boone's cock. He'd shoved to the hilt in one fast thrust that made all of the air shoot out of Derrick's lungs. His mouth opened for air or words, he wasn't sure which because Marcus was moving and it felt so good deep inside._

 

_Before Boone, he hadn't really thought that much about other men, but damn...he'd been missing out. Boone hit at a certain angle and his mind was already blanking again. Derrick grabbed at anything of Boone's he could reach._

 

One's eyes snapped open and he flung his arms out, grabbing at the sheets. In his chest, his hear was beating a hard tattoo against his ribs. His lungs weren't filling right and he was pretty sure he was about to die. And, as if the feeling of dying wasn't bad enough, he was also painfully hard. His jeans were far too tight around him, the bulge in them visible pulsing.

 

One glared down his body at the traitor. Before the amnesia, Three had touched him and the organ had _liked_ it. He had let that...that animal...do those kinds of things to him. One couldn't believe it. Just the thought made him nauseous. A small thrill ran through him at the thought and that translated into more nausea. Especially when his cock gave an extra hard twitch in his jeans.

 

One shut his eyes, taking in deep breaths. He certainly wasn't going to touch the traitor. He couldn't even be sure if the dream was an actual memory or just some horrible thing put together by a mind that was obviously demented. Like, he had problems. Serious problems.

 

He pulled up the most terrible thoughts he could – barring any of the twisted pornography of the dream with Three. One thought about getting locked in the airlock. Having the doors whoosh open and space sucking all of the air out of his lungs. He wondered what that felt like. If it would hurt or if he'd just be gone. Sounded really good right about now.

 

His cock gave up the fight and he let out a long breath. Thank God that was over. One sat up and what the dream was really trying to tell him hit like a shot. Catherine – his wife, _Derrick's_ wife – had hired Boone to kill him first. If he hadn't given One a chance to pay more for his own life, he would be dead. Boone had killed her to save him.

 

The blood rushed back into One's cock so fast, he got dizzy. There was no transition, he'd gone from half to full so that it was just suddenly pressed to the inside of his jeans again. He fell back with a groan.

 

Most of the others were in the mess by the time One had his body under control.. He was definitely not proud of the things he had to do to make it listen to him. The only member of the crew missing was the one he never wanted to see again and for that he was thankful.

 

Keeping his head down, he fixed himself a plate of some kind of freeze dried something and sat. He had barely got a bite when Six spoke. “You don't look too good. Rough night?”

 

One opened his mouth and the stuff he'd learned about his real identity almost came pouring out. Instead he stopped, swallowed, and shook his head. “Considering I just recently found out I might be a criminal with the worst rap sheet here, every night is a rough night.”

 

“You should sit in silence before bed.” As usual, Four's voice held a calming strength. “Put your thoughts to bed before you lie down.”

 

“What you gotta do,” Three strolled into the room, “is jerk the fun-stick before bed. Knocks me right out.”

 

One got hard the second he heard Three's voice. And if that wasn't bad enough, his words put the worst image in his head. Three lying on his back in the center of his bed, cock in hand, and so clear that it could have been a memory. But, he was still pulling for insanity making his mind go a little overboard.

 

“Three,” Six chastised.

 

Three slapped his hands on Five's shoulders. “Aw, she's a street kid. Hell, she could probably teach us some new stuff.”

 

There was a smell coming off Three that made One's head swim. He slammed a hand over his nose and mouth. “God, is that coming off you?”

 

Three gave him a quick grin before grabbing a plate. “Yeah, pretty good, huh? Reminds me of something, but I just can't place it. Found it hid behind this gun I named Moss.”

 

One choked. This was all too much. As everyone watched, he stumbled away from the table. Five spoke up. “One, are you okay?”

 

He half turned back. One's body twitched. He was at a complete loss as to what he wanted to do. Running away sounded like a pretty good option. Then again, punching Three's face in sounded like it would feel good, too. But then he bet that having Three fuck him hard and fast right here would feel even better. Bent over the table, everyone watching in horror...

 

One turned and got the hell out of there. In his room, he took a couple steps toward his bed in pants that were just getting more painful. One stopped and turned to lock the door. He crawled to lie in the center of the bed.

 

One lay still a moment before stripping off every last piece of clothing. Lying naked, he could stare down at the traitor that just kept screwing with him.

 

“Fuck you,” he said to it, feeling stupider by the second that he was letting some ridiculous fantasy or memory that belonged to someone else get to him this way. The people they were now could barely stand each other. One was more than fine keeping it that way. The strange and perverse ticks of his mind could stay secret. Maybe even entertaining in the right setting.

 

Deciding that going with it might help him function past this humiliating hard-on, One shut his eyes. He thought about that hotel room and Three – Boone, he reminded himself to distinguish them – down between his legs, tongue licking over his cock. He could almost feel it. The vividness of it made him wonder how many times Boone had done that to him if he could remember it this well.

 

His hand was good, but it just wasn't enough when One's mind kept going back to the dream. Sucking it up, he pushed his hand further between his legs. One had just reached it when there was a buzz alerting him that someone hand just tried to open his door. Shame at what he was doing hit hard and his hands shot away from himself.

 

When there was no answer at the door, the intruder banged on the metal. The small screen over the panel clicked on and suddenly One was staring at Three's face. He knew that unless he activated it from this side, Three couldn't see in, but One still rolled to cover himself. The initial scare from the buzz had killed the hard-on a little, but then seeing Three put it back to harder than when he'd just been imagining him. This was a problem. A big, big one.

 

“You actually locked your door? I thought being in this together meant we didn't have anything to hide from each other.”

 

One swallowed, his cock throbbing at the sound of Three's voice. Sitting on the side of the bed, he wrapped a hand around it and couldn't choke the moan that came out because of it.

 

More banging. “Hey, Pretty Boy, I just want to talk about that stick up your ass. The girls are worried about your attitude.”

 

“Oh, God, shut up...” One moaned softly.

 

“You okay?”

 

With a groan, One forced himself up and to the console. He made sure to stay out of view of the camera when he hit the button. “Do you have any of your memories back?”

 

“Couple vague ones. Why? Did you see something?”

 

“Did any of those 'vague ones' have anything to do with me? Like we knew each other before the _Raza_?”

 

Three's smirk told him all he needed to know. “You been in there freaking out about a little friendly touching, haven't you?”

 

One forgot about the camera and stepped out to look straight at Three. “It was definitely more than just a little touching!”

 

“Maybe you're in there doing more than just freaking out, eh?”

 

One's face pinked and he crossed his arms over his chest. “How long...how have you been keeping sane?!”

 

Three glanced up the hall. “I figured out whacking off about two hours after we woke up. And that was after being close to you made me so hard I couldn't think. Took me a little longer to figure out why.”

 

One's eyes slipped closed. He really wanted to touch himself, but not with Three knowing what he was doing. Three's voice went lower. “Let me in and I'll help you.”

 

One had unlocked the door without another thought. Three's eyes made it as far as One's stomach before One hauled him into the room. One blindly shut and locked the door. He shoved him against the door, attaching their mouths and pushing his body into Three's.

 

When Three started gripping and massaging One's ass, One dropped his head to Three's shoulder, turning to kiss his neck. “Oh, fuck, Three...”

 

“Now that's how a bitch should sound.”

 

One barely got his mouth open to protest when Three slid his fingers down to just rub at One's entrance. One let out an incredibly undignified whine that, yeah, he had to admit was a very bitch-sound. He was so close that he could smell Three's skin. It was unbelievable how intoxicating the mix of soap, sweat, gun oil, and that fucking cologne was.

 

Three was massaging his hole harder when One licked his neck. Three jumped and One felt the power shift. He took the skin there in his teeth, letting it slide out slowly. He let out a groan that felt so good vibrating into One's body.

 

One ran his teeth over Three's ear. “Take off your clothes.”

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Three growled. The sound did something deep inside One and he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

 

One set to stripping Three himself. He refused to look at Three's cock until after he'd gotten his boots and pants off. It was so big that One's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe that thing had ever made it inside him.

 

“Impressed? So was I the first time I saw it.” Three's smirk above made One's blood boil and it wasn't in a good way. On impulse, he bit into Three's thigh, hard.

 

“Oh, fuck!” That sounded so much better. One licked the purpling ring on Three's skin and felt the man's cock twitch against his head. He moved enough to lick a stripe up Three's cock as he stood up.

 

“Exactly how a bitch should sound.” One said with his own smirk.

 

Three shoved him and before One could figure out what was happening, the man had stepped forward to shove him again. One had a second to say, “Hey!” and then he was lying on his own bed.

 

Three crouched to dig through his own jeans. One sat up to watch him. He barely caught the bottle Three chucked at his head. The pictures on the label were so not subtle to it's use that One felt his whole face heat up.

 

“You...how...where did you...?”

 

Three kept up that shitty smirk on his way to the bed. “Cologne wasn't the only thing I found hidden behind Moss. Been using it on myself, but now that you're on board...”

 

One shook his head. “I'm not on board with anything until _you_ show me why I should be.”

 

Three snorted. “ _You_ show me first that I'm not just wasting my time here.”

 

One couldn't possibly know for sure if his body had ever let out such a heartfelt groan, but it definitely felt like a first. He flopped back on the bed. “I knew this was a bad idea. Just get out.”

 

“One...”

 

“No, you were right. It would be easier to just handle this myself.” One shut his eyes and waited for the sound of clothes being put on or the door opening. He didn't care if Three left naked as long as he did leave. And fast because One's cock wasn't getting any less hard. The throb of his heart right there was actually making it feel worse.

 

Instead of the sounds he wanted, One got Three's voice close on his right. “Gimme the damn bottle.”

 

The gravelly sound of his voice did that same thing inside him and his cock actually _twitched._ “No, call it compensation for mental and physical agitation.”

 

“'Agitation?' I've been suffering a lot longer than you. Now gimme my damn lube.”

 

One opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Three's face so close to his, he could barely see anything except big green eyes. The 'fuck off' that had been on his lips floated away on just an empty breath, One's mouth hanging open. Those green eyes flicked down to his mouth and then he was diving in, shoving his tongue in to explore every inch of the inside.

 

One dropped the bottle, reaching up to touch Three. Three smiled into the kiss and pinned One's hands to the mattress by his head. He pushed his weight down on his wrists, breaking the kiss. “You want to see agitation? You have been pissing me off _and_ making me horny as fuck since we woke up.”

 

One moaned, twisting his body. He was so desperate for more friction than Three was giving him. “Please...”

 

“What? You better tell me everything you want because there ain't gonna be no misunderstandings.”

 

One locked his eyes on Three, lower jaw trembling. “Goddammit...you are the biggest asshole in the universe.”

 

Three smirked down at him. “And you are one pretty solid cock tease, Moss.”

 

One's eyes fluttered closed at the sound of his name – his _real_ name – in that voice. “Truth? If I'd known before this morning, that bottle of lube would be empty by now.”

 

Three pressed a little harder on One's wrists to tell him to keep them right there before sitting back up. He picked up the bottle. “You really had no idea?”

 

One opened his eyes. “I...did it myself before breakfast and the second I heard your voice – smelled that fucking cologne – I was right back where I was. Trust me, I would have broken down a long time – ah...”

 

Three had wrapped a slick hand around One's cock. One sighed at the feel of finally having Three's touch. The hand slid over him and One wrapped a hand around Three's wrist, letting it ride where Three was moving. He pushed up into Three's hold. That warmth came on faster and stronger than when he'd just taken care of it himself. Out of nowhere, all of his muscles contracted and wet hit his stomach.

 

“Fuck, Boone...” The name just slipped out. In the sludge currently taking up residence in One's skull, he didn't even notice.

 

Three definitely did, though. He let One have a minute of floating in his own glow. Let it not be said Three wasn't a giving kind of guy. He nuzzled his face into the place where One's leg met his body. He sucked some skin into his mouth and bit down hard.

 

One's whole body jerked and he gasped, “What?”

 

Three let the skin slide through his teeth. He moved up, licking over One's cock before going after the cum on his stomach. The second time he bit down hard, One grabbed his head. “Three, what the fuck?!”

 

Eyes locked on his face, Three lapped up the few drops that had ended up on One's chest. He pressed his tongue to One's nipple. This bite, One pulled on Three's hair until he backed off.

 

“Don't call his name when you're with me. I ain't him.”

 

One blinked at him. “I didn't...” his face went slack. “Oh, sorry. Habit, I guess. From before.”

 

“Don't do it again.” There was a weird look on Three's face.

 

One nodded. “So, uh, you gonna fuck me now or what?”

 

The weird look was replaced by the more common Three smirk. “Everything really is about you, huh?”

 

“Until it's not. Come on, I'm all loose and relaxed. Do what you're gonna do.”

 

“A little pushy for the guy who just came.” Three grumbled, slick fingers sliding down below One's cock.

 

“You'll get to come, too. Filling me up. Deep, deep inside.”

 

Three stared up at him. Despite his words, One had the most amazing look of innocence on his face. Studying that face, he pushed one finger inside. One let his head roll back at the feeling. It was indescribable the way he remembered so vividly how this felt and at the same time, it was completely new. One could tell Three was going through the same sort of thing.

 

Three pushed it in and out, all of his focus on where One was taking him in. One raised his hips to meet one of Three's thrusts and that seemed to break the spell. Three raised his head to look at One.

 

One kept rocking his ass on Three's thrusts. "You just gonna play around down there all day?”

 

Three answered by adding a second finger alongside the first. One tensed, gasping at the sudden stretch. Three gave him a little more than two seconds to adjust before he was moving them. He separated them and made some kind of circle inside him. He didn't see stars, but he came pretty damn close.

 

One's back arched, inadvertently shoving Three's fingers harder against that place. He let out a pathetic little whine. With his eyes shut tight, he missed the smile that lit up Three's face.

 

While he was distracted, Three sucked One's cock into his mouth. He thrashed like he was having a seizure. One let out a groan and then his knee cracked the side of Three's head. It wasn't really hard, just enough to knock him away.

 

“Don't...wanna come...yet...” he gasped, “you...now...”

 

Three smirked. “You sure?”

 

Lightning quick, One had a hold on Three's arms, hauling him up over him. “Enough.”

 

Three kissed him, sliding his body between his legs. “Not to talk myself up, but I don't want to break you.”

 

“Three...” The name devolved into a long moan as Three pushed inside him. One understood quick the difference between two well-placed fingers and Three's actual cock and it was a burning pain through his lower half. Three froze halfway in, kissing One and stroking his chest.

 

Slowly, the burning eased up. As his muscles relaxed, Three naturally sank deeper inside him. Three kept on with the slow kisses and One realized three things: this was already starting to feel better than just a minute ago, One trusted Three a lot more than One had ever thought possible, and Three actually cared about him. Real feelings.

 

After another minute where One's body was itching for some kind of movement, Three broke the kiss. He hovered close enough for the word to still touch One's lips. “Okay?”

 

One jumped up to nip Three's lips one more time. “Please...won't break...”

 

Three sat up with a smirk. “Aw, now that just makes me wanna try breaking you.”

 

It pulled a strangled sound from One's throat when Three thrust back in. “Yeah...break you into so many pieces, you can't remember your own name.”

 

“Been there...” One gasped, holding on to Three, “done that.”

 

Three chuckled, changing up his angle every couple of thrusts. He was already so close and he'd be damned if he'd come before One. When he hit it dead-on, One's legs wrapped around his hips with enough strength to stop him moving at all while he gasped under him.

 

“Oh fuck...Three...”

 

Three ran a hand down One's side, over his thigh and back up. “Shhh...let me make you feel good...make you come so hard...”

 

One tightened around him and Three did all he could. He ground against One's spot. One let out a hiccuping whine. Three grabbed One's cock and that was it. He came harder than he thought possible, pulling Three along with him.

 

One's legs slid boneless to the bed. His eyes were unfocused, staring up at the ceiling behind Three. Beaming and quite proud of himself, Three rolled to lie on his back next to One.

 

After giving him a minute to figure out up from down, Three said, “I really expected some cuddling from you.”

 

“Is that what Derrick did?” Eyes still on the ceiling.

 

“Not that I remember, but,” Three stretched his arms and legs, making sure to hit One, “I meant you, not him.”

 

One rolled his head to look at Three and the other man started shaking his head automatically. “What?”

 

“Don't even look at me with those puppy eyes.”

 

One had to laugh. “What? I don't have puppy eyes.”

 

“You sure as hell do and you're using them right now, you bastard.” Three threw a hand over One's eyes.

 

One dragged the hand away with a grimace. “Where that hand's been today...”

 

“Go get a shower, then.”

 

One took a deep breath, tried to get up, and fell back limp on the bed. He rolled to tuck himself into Three's side. He was amazed when Three let him.

 

Three chuckled. “I knew it.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Alright, Pretty Boy.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please sign if you haven't already!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/syfy-renew-dark-matter-for-season-4


End file.
